Truth or Dare Hetalia!
by MasteroftheMidnightYard
Summary: Join our national friends as we embark on a fantastical journey of revelations, mysteries, action, and humiliation! Pairings listed inside! Review and leave your requests! Come one, come all! Join the Italies, Germany, Japan, Spain, America, England, France, China, Russia, Austria, Prussia, Canada, and Yours Truly in this revealing game! Dare to play?
1. Prologue: Where are we?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"Ugh, what the bloody hell just happened?"

"Dude, Iggy, your foot is totally on my spleen!"

"Aiyah! Where are we, aru?!"

"Oh, this looks like fun, da?"

"_Mon dieu_, my beautiful face!"

"Ve~! Germany! Germany! Where are you?! I can't see anything! Germanyyyyy!"

"Italy! Calm down! I'm right beneath you."

"Well, this certainly is unexpected."

"_CHE PALLE_?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh, you're here, too? _Muy bueno_~!"

"Oi! West! Your butt is crushing me!"

"Ow, _mein_ head!"

"Maple!"

It was supposed to be just a regular World Meeting. Travel to wherever the destination, arrive at the building, sit down, listen to one boring speech after another (or sleep, draw, poke the person next to you, laugh at other countries, check reflection, etc.), argue, get physical, get broken up (and yelled at) by Germany, end the meeting, then go home. The usual.

What the countries did NOT expect, however, was to be knocked out by some sort of gas (minus the nations who were already sleeping) while listening to America talk about how a genetically engineered replica of Superman would "totally bring about world peace dudes!", and wake up in a pitch black room all piled on top of each other to the sound of Italy's screams.

And they certainly didn't expect the bright flash of light that immediately followed afterwards.

"VE! I'M SORRY! I SURRENDER!" Italy shrieked, while pulling out a familiar cloth object. "DON'T HURT ME! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG!" "SPAIN! PROTECT ME, YOU BASTARD!" Romano had by now latched onto Spain, which apparently sent the Hispanic nation into a seventh heaven of sorts.

As the light slowly dimmed, the nations were able to make out their surroundings. It appeared that they were in a fairly large room, by the looks of it. The walls were painted a medium purple, and there was a fireplace on the wall, providing some wanted light into the fairly dim room. There were couches and chairs strewn about the room and a skull-and-crossbones rug on the floor (Germany wouldn't let Italy go near it). The only difference between that room and a normal one was the considerable lack of windows. There were, however, three small closet doors lined up on one side of the room, but they were all locked. By the looks of it, there was no way to escape.

"Well, what do we do now?" China looked around at all the other nations. "It seems like we're stuck here, aru."

"HAHAHA! I say we find a giant drill and make a huge hole in the wall! I'll do it, of course, 'cause I'M THE HERO!" America's laugh alone was enough to cause the walls to vibrate.

"You bloody idiot! Where are we going to find a drill?! I say we wait until whomever captured us opens the door, or wall, or whatever, and then make a run for it!"

"Well, I disagree with both_ Amerique _and _l'Angleterre_!"

"Nobody asked you, frog!"

"I say we get a whole lot of white flags and wave them everywhere~! I have plenty for everyone, see?"

"This looks like the perfect time to have everyone become one with me, right?"

"Aiyah! Get away from me, you freak!"

"Get your hands off my waist, tomato bastard!"

"Aww, but Roma…"

"Kesesese!"

"Shut up, you undignified buffoon!"

"This is why I sense the mood and refrain from speaking…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

That shut everyone up. No one messed with Germany when he was pissed off. "Now", he started. "We need to think of a logical plan to get ourselves out of this apparent prison, and we will not act like _dummkopfs_! We will think like orderly, civilized, human beings, and absolutely NO, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES"-

"Why don't we just ask her?" Everyone stared at Russia. "I'm sorry, her?" Austria obviously didn't expect much, from the look on his face. "Da, her. She's right over there." He pointed to the corner.

Sure enough, there WAS a girl in the back corner. She looked around 14, with long brown hair, black eyes, and a black poofy dress. She was smiling. "Hello. How are you all this fine day?"

"_How the hell did she get there_?" That was the silent question on pretty much everyone's mind. The strange girl smiled again. "I'm so glad to see you all here together! How nice of you all to come!" A few moments passed. By now, everyone's eyes were on their mysterious guest. Deciding to break the silence, England cleared his throat. "I apologize, but who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" The girl answered. "My name is MasteroftheMidnightYard, but you can just call me Master! Fits, no?" She was answered only by silence.

"Um, and what exactly is it that you want?" Germany demanded. "Oh, that's easy!" Master answered. "I have gathered you all here today for…" No one knew where that drumroll sound was coming from, but no one dared to ask.

"…A GIANT TRUTH OR DARE GAME WITH THE NATIONS!"

Silence.

"…The hell?!"

Master smiled again. "The people outside will send in their Truths or Dares through my trusty laptop, and thus, you will all be challenged! And don't act like you don't think this is gonna be fun, 'cause I know you do!"

She clapped her hands together. "Now let's get started, shall we?!"

**Alright! Let's list some things, so listen up, faithful reviewers!**

**-My preferred pairings are: GerIta, Spamano (OTP please don't screw with it), PruCan, RoChu, USUK, FrancexEverything-that-moves, and AusHun. However, PruHun, FrUK, Ameripan, and PruAus are perfectly acceptable.**

**-Please no hating on one specific character. I love all the world, and hopefully the world loves all of me (at least after this), so no character bashing. It might be okay if you're a roleplayer, but if you're not and you hate a character, just leave them out of your requests. Don't put me in such pain, please! *****puppy eyes*******

**-There can be sex scenarios, and there sure as HELL will be sex scenarios. What did you expect with an M-rated fic? Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows? Well, Iggy IS in this fic…**

**-I will not accept co-host/esses right away, but if I ever decide that I will, I'll alert you guys. **

**-After around the 5****th****-7****th**** chapter, if you guys want me to bring in any more characters, I will be happy to do so. Just as long as it doesn't get to numerous. I'm hopefully a good enough writer, but still. **

**-Please review! Let's tortu-um, play with our victi-I mean nations! **


	2. Chapter 1: Let's get started!

"…And then there's Fettuccini, Tortellini, Penne, Capelli d'Angelo, Linguini, Rotini, Rigatoni…" Germany's headache was getting worse by the second. As they were still stuck in the room they had found themselves in earlier, he was now subjugated to one of Italy's favourite pastimes. Again. "And _mein bruder _wonders why I keep getting these headaches all the damn time…" He thought to himself. Lifting his head, Germany looked around the rest of the room, trying hard to drown out Italy's constant chatter.

The rest of the nations were in similar situations, it would seem. England had resorted to trying to smother himself with a pillow while America prattled on and on about his CGI plans for the next Michael Bay sequel. China was currently trying to enjoy some pot stickers while also trying to ignore the fact that Russia had his arm around his waist (and it didn't look like he was planning to let go). Japan was intently reading some of his never-ending supply of doujinshis, and, by the look of the covers, were probably not something Germany would ever want around Italy (though it would explain the countless tissues). Gilbird had bitten onto Austria's _wunderkink_, annoying the crap out of him while providing some entertainment for Prussia. Romano had been forced into Spain's lap, and was now being subjugated to him nuzzling his cheek, blushing furiously and muttering curses under his breath. Looked pretty normal.

Until one of the closet doors nearly flew off its hinges.

"Gather round, nations! We got our first reviewers, so let's get this show on the road!"

Yes, Master really did have the tendency to take everyone by surprise. Especially her entrances. It was kind of funny, really. She dressed in black all the time, and yet never seemed to run out of energy. But no one was complaining. After a day of waiting, something was happening! Everyone quickly sat up.

"Now, the first thing we need to do is to make sure we're all here. I don't want anyone getting lost, okay? Not that there's anywhere to get lost in, but I'm taking extra precautions!" Master quickly counted all the people in the room, taking note of everyone on her laptop that was on her lap.

Suddenly, she paused. She glanced up, and counted again. She paled. "My god…" "Are you alright, aru?" China asked. Master took awhile to respond. "…I just counted 13 people in this room…" "What?! But that's impossible! There are only 12 of us!" England stood up, and then counted for himself. Twice. "…Their ARE 13 people in here!"

"AAAH GHOST!" America hid behind the couch. "Ghost?! Germany! Help!" Italy clung onto Germany's arm.

"Hey guys, I'm right here…oh maple…"

Prussia whipped his head around. "Oh hey, Birdie! I didn't see you there! How's it goin'?" "Huh?" America glanced in the direction Prussia was shouting. "Oh hi, Canadia! How long have you been here?" Canada sighed, hugging Kumajirou tightly.

"Alright! Now that that's resolved, we have our first dare from someone called A Random Fan." Master started. "Who wants to hear it?!" "Ooh! Ooh! Me me me! Raise your hand too, Germany!" Italy certainly seemed enthusiastic. Germany sighed, but raised his hand, along with Japan. "I would like to start the gaming!" Russia seemed to speak for both him and China, to the latter's chagrin. "Oh! This sounds fun, Roma!" Spain took second place for the most enthusiasm, while Romano tied with England for most reluctance, who was currently having his arm nearly wrenched off into the air by America. Austria didn't say anything, but Prussia certainly looked excited. Canada had taken a seat next to Prussia, despite being forgotten again.

"Sweet! So, here's what she said;"

"G'Day! Spamano's your OTP as well? I LOVE YOU! Jks! But you are awesome. So… dares? Mwahahahahahahaaaa….

Spain and Romano: You must do sexy things. VERY sexy things. Master may choose what these things are.

I'm really sorry… It's late and I'm tired (yay for stupid time zones! ) and I can only think of one (I'm sorry Roma! That's what happens when you're my favorite character AND you're in my OTP…) so until next time!

*In the words of my spazzy friend* BAI! :D"

"Thank you, A Random Fan, for being my first reviewer! You are awesome as well! And please, sweetie, get an account if you don't have one already! I need to message you back!" Master replied back. "Now, to the matter of the dare at hand…" An evil smile appeared on her face as she slowly turned towards the direction of the victims.

"Oh god…" Romano looked positively scared, scooting as far as he could away from Spain (which wasn't that much, seeing as Spain still had his arms around his waist). Master chuckled. "Hmm, the reviewer DID say that I could choose… Hmm, now what to do, what to do…" An anticipating silence fell as she pondered all the possibilities.

"Ooooh! I know!" Master jumped up. "Wait right here!" She flung the door of one of the closets open and dashed inside, only to emerge 5 seconds later with a bundle in her hands. "You two! Put these on now!" She said, tossing them each an outfit. "You can change in one of the closets!" "Oh hell no!" Romano shouted. "I am NOT wearing this!" "Wear it, or I'll have France force you into it!" Master sounded like she really meant business. Romano was in the closet**(hehe) **in a matter of seconds.

Spain was the first to come out of the closet**(I see what I did there!)**. He was fully decked out in a matador outfit, with a crimson shirt, dark purple leggings (a little tight around the rear end area), silk stockings, black shoes, gold-studded shoulders and pant lining, and a red cape. "Ooooh! You look so cool, Big Brother Spain!" Italy cheered. "Perfect! Now just spin around for me, would'ya?" Master asked. Spain obliged, spinning in a perfect circle while waving his cape. "Amazing! You can come out too, Romano!" "I'm not coming out!" Romano's voice carried from the closet. "Romano, please?!" Spain begged. "Come out of the closet**(LOL!)**! I wanna see your costume!" "NO! Never!"

"I'll get him!" Italy jumped up and headed inside the closet. He emerged moments later with a disgruntled Romano struggling to get out of his brother's vice-like grip (when did Italy get so strong?!), wearing… a maid's dress. Yes, a maid's dress. Complete with a lacy mini-dress, lacy headdress, gloves, black fishnet stockings, and red high-heeled shoes. No wonder he didn't want to come out.

"Whoohoo! Lookin' good, _fratello_!" Italy really seemed to love his brother's outfit. "Shut up, Veneziano." Romano, on the other hand, did not. He kept glancing around the room, looking for a place to hid and/or run. All of his plans were soon foiled, though, as he was attacked viciously by an overly-enthusiastic Spaniard in a matter of seconds. "Roma! You look so adorable! _Muy lindo_! _Muy lindo_!" "Get off me, tomato bastard!" It really was a surprise why Romano hadn't exploded yet, his face was so red.

"Save it for the closet, people!" Master separated the two. "Now, you both will walk through the door, the one on the right, to be exact. In there, you will find a room filled with everything you need inside it. Then the fun starts!" She shoved them through the mentioned doorway, locking it behind her, a smile on her face. "Get to work!"

"_CHE LA MERDA_?! WHY IS THERE A POLE IN HERE?!" Master started giggling.

"Well, let's move on, shall we?" She grabbed her laptop while everyone gathered around once again. "Alright, the next review is by GreenTeaVodkaWineBeer;"

"Could there be an orgy prompted by Feli?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Ve~ What's an orgy?"

"Oh dear god…"

"Oh, I can explain, little Italy!" France spoke up. "Come sit on my lap and I will tell all, _non_~?" "Sure, Big Brother France!" Italy obeyed France's wishes instantly, sitting on his lap while France started petting his hair. "You see, Italy, an orgy is when lots of people love each other! They all get into one room, and decide to express their love!" France's hand was going on a vertically downward trip. "And it doesn't have to be to only one person, either! You see, they"-

"Okaaaaayyyyy! How 'bout we let Germany explain the rest in private?" Master picked up Italy and set him down by Germany, thus rescuing his innocence. Germany sighed. His headache was really bad by now. "_Ja_, I got it. Let's go, Italy." He grabbed Italy's hand and headed for the closets. "Use the one of the left!" Master directed them. "Well, let's continue."

"AHHH! OH GOD, SPAIN! RIGHT THERE!"

Master went into a fit of giggles.

**Well, that took awhile! But it was SO worth it! Fun, huh? We finally got to the first of the dares! I was originally gonna put up one more dare, but then it got really long and stuff, so I decided not to. There will definitely be lots more in the next chapter, I promise! We've just gotten started, now it's time to get serious! Thank you, A Random Fan and GreenTeaVodkaWineBeer, for being my first reviewers, and all those who made the brilliant choice of following this story! I love you all! See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 2: Germany confesses?

"Right. The next dare is by IAmACat. Let's see what they said;"

"Yay! i've been waiting for a truth or dare hetalia fic that isn't just dialogue for awhile now 3 thumbs up for description and Spamano being your OTP : ) Is anyone allowed to suggest a dare? :O Cuz if so I totally dare china to sit on Russia's lap until his next dare :D"

"Hell no! No way am I sitting in that creep's lap!" China scooted as far away as he could from Russia. Unfortunately, they were sitting on a small couch, so he didn't get very far. Also, Russia had absolutely no intention of letting his little _podsolnechnik _go anywhere. "Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?" He quickly pulled China into his lap, hugging him tightly. "You stay here with me, okay _Kitay_?" China wasted no time in struggling to get out, cursing at him in every form of Chinese there was.

"Keep on stuggling, China. He's still never gonna let you go." Master shook her head. "Well, moving on! Next is… is… oh god." Her hand quickly found her face. "What's wrong?" Austria asked. "Your first hate mail?" "No, even worse." She groaned. "TruDivination reviewed."

"Hi MotMY! Remember me?

That's right! It's your loving older sister who was nice enough to create a cover for you. Credit please?

Haha, just messing with you (credit would be nice though). Actually, I do have a request. You've probably already guessed it, but I want Germany to tell his ABSOLUTE TRUE feelings about Italy to him, okay? And can Prussia tell the truth about what happened when Holy Rome 'died/lost his memories and grew up to be the present day Germany'."

"If I recall correctly, you wanted to make a cover for me!" Master said. "I was perfectly fine with getting one off the internet! But you freaking begged me!" She sighed. "Well, might as well. Germany?"

"Um…" Germany quickly looked to the ground, blushing heavily. He didn't like awkward situations, and he probably never would. Italy wasn't helping, either. "Ve~ Ve~ Germany! You like me, right? Please say you like me! Please, Germanyyyyy?!" Him bouncing all around the subjugated nation wasn't helping either.

"Er…" No one could make out his words. Not even Japan, who was very good at listening. Italy paused. "Ve~ What did you say? You didn't say you hate me, right? Do you hate me, Germany?" He started tearing up. "I don't want Germany to hate me! I'm sorry, Germany! I'm sorry!" He was now outright sobbing. "I'm sorry you hate me, Germany!"

"Uh, Italy?" Germany looked up. "GERMANY HATES MEEEE!" Italy was bawling. Germany sighed. "I don't hate you, _Italien_." Italy looked up. "Ve~ Really?" "_Nien_. I do not. Um, actually…" Again, no one could make out his words. "What did you say, Germany?" Italy poked him." "I said… I said… _iche liebe dich_,_ Italien_."

There was silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

" ve~… GERMANYYY! SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN! _GRAZIE_, GERMANY! _TI VOGLIO BENE, ANCHE_! VE~!" Italy was clinging onto Germany, whose face looked like it was going to overheat.

"Well, everyone's happy!" Master was smiling. "Now, Prussia? Do you have anything to say?" Prussia's hand went to the back of his head. "Um, well… not even I know what happened to him. The war ended, and he just kinda… disappeared, I guess. No one could find him for a long time. It was sad, that little _geißlein _was almost as awesome as me! And then about 6 months later, the awesome me was walking through the woods near the battlefield, and I found West. He was still small, so I took him home! And now he's grown up to be the best _bruder_ ever! Though I have to admit, he does look a hell of a lot like Holy Rome…"

Germany wasn't paying much attention to his older brother's speech, however, as Italy was still clinging onto him. And that would preoccupy anyone! "Well, the next one is from P. Just P, I guess. Interesting username." Master opened her laptop again.

"USUKUSUKUSUK! :)"

"Pretty basic." She shrugged, before turning towards the two nations. "Well? Get to it!" "Awesome!" America seemed pretty excited. England, on the other hand, well… "Get your bloody hands off me, America! Let go of me!" He continued to shout as America slung him over his shoulder. "Which room, bro?" "The one in the middle. No one's in any of them, so you should be fine." Master shooed them away. America dashed through the doorway, England still spewing curses from him shoulder.

"Well, I'm tired." Spain stretched. "Should we call it a day?" "Yea, I'm kinda tired, too. We should sleep together, Germany!" Italy hugged Germany again. "Maybe later, Italy." "Well, after those two are done, we should all head to bed!" Master clapped her hands together. "How does that sound?"

**And… done! Wow, I finally got off my butt, put down the H.P. Lovecraft, and updated! Yay! I feel so productive! =^_^= Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to both IAmACat and P for reviewing (I'm still not gonna thank you, TruDivination. Seriously.)! I've gotten so many reviews, it's heartbreaking! **_**Arigato**_**, everyone, and good night!**


	4. Chapter 3: In which many hugs are shared

It was silent in the room. Then again, that should be expected, as all of the nations were asleep. Italy was ve-ing peacefully in his sleep, still clinging onto Germany like glue. Japan had pulled a futon out of nowhere and was silently snoring away. America had insisted that England share the couch with him, despite the Brit's protests, so now both world powers were fast asleep. England was snoring on top of America, as it was a pretty small couch. And even then, France was STILL able to squeeze himself in there! And yes, he was sleeping naked, why do you ask? Canada had opted for the wall, using Kumajiro as a pillow. Russia hadn't let go of China yet, so both were snuggling against each other, the Oriental nation curled up against the Slavic one. Spain had snuggled up against Romano (after the latter had fallen asleep, of course, he didn't want to lose his balls quite yet) and was now holding him while both slept, still smiling. Romano looked peaceful, which was quite rare, so Spain (and Master) was sure to get a picture beforehand. Austria had occupied the couch, while Prussia was draped over him, snoring quite loudly. It seemed that nothing could break the quiet.

"OH CANADAAAAAAA! YOUR DRUGS ARE CHEAPER THAN OURS AREEEEEEE!"

Everyone woke up with a start. Cue the natural reactions!

"Bloody hell, Frog?!"

"Onhonhon, care for a threesome?"

"NO!"

"Dude, Britain, what did you eat, rocks?!"

"That is likely, _Amerique_."

"Ve! _Buongiorno_, Germany!"

"Ugh, _Guten Morgen_, Italy."

"Aiyah! Let go of me, you freak!"

"No, China wants to stay with me, _da_?"

"SPAIN, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WAIST!"

"Aw, but Romanito is so cute when he's sleeping!"

"Ah,_ Ohayōgozaimasu_. Oh, why is everyone so loud?"

"What the hell are you doing on top of me, Prussia?!"

"Oh, good morning, everyone. Should I make pancakes? I have some maple syrup here with me."

"And you are?"

"Birdie! The awesome me would like to wish you a good morning!"

"Oh, maple…"

And no one even wanted to know how Master got her hands on a megaphone.

"Everyone, sit down and shut up! We've got some new challenges!" Master shouted through her megaphone. Everyone did just that. Minus the nations who were forced down to begin with, weighed down by another clinging onto them, or a certain other still not letting go of their waist (hehe). Master opened her laptop.

"Alright, here we go! The next dare is from mangakid14. Let us read, shall we?"

"Awesome! I was hoping someone would do something like this. Okay now let's see...dares? I've been in the mood for some GerIta lately so...

Germany, I dare you to kiss Italy! (must be on the lips!)."

"What?! You want me to-!" Germany went 20 shades of red. Poor guy, put in the spotlight 2 rounds in a row. Well, at least Italy seemed happy. "Kiss, Germany! Kiss me! _Baciami_! Pleeeeaaassseeee?!" "Er…" Germany must have realized that he wasn't getting out of this one, 'cause he closed his eyes and pulled Italy towards them, touching their lips together. Italy's eyes went wide, then closed again, and he tightened his grip on the Germanic nation.

_Click Click Click! _

Japan set down his camera, a trail of red trickling down his nose. "This is definitely going in the record book… Does anyone have any tissues, please?" Master quickly handed him a box. "And just how much for you to part with one of those pictures?" "500 yen." "Deal!"

After about 5 minutes of an epic make-out session, in which both Japan and Master nearly died of blood loss, Prussia commenting loudly on how "his little West was finally growing up", and Spain having to hold back an enraged Romano the entirety of the time (and almost losing his balls in the process), the two parted. They sat back down on the couch together, still holding hands.

"Well, that was fun! What's next?" Master clapped her hands, and then opened her laptop. "The next one is by FallingDown98. It's pretty long, just a warning!"

"Hello!

I like this! So...I'm gonna give some truths and dares if that's alright.

1. I dare America to do something to express his love for Iggy

2. I dare all the nations to eat Iggy's scones!

3. I dare Austria to hug Prussia

4. I dare Prussia to hug Germany

5. I dare Germany to hug Italy

6. I dare Italy to hug Romano

7. I dare Romano to make out with Spain :D Go Spamano!

8. A truth for China...What would you do if Russia stole all your Hello Kitty plushies in the middle of the night aru?

That's all for now! Tata!"

"Ve~ _Fratello_!" Italy took advantage of the situation, and both Italians toppled to the floor. "Ack! Get off of me, Veneziano!" "But I don't want to!"

"Well, I might as well get this over with." Austria sighed, then walked over to the albino nation on the side couch. The hug was short, sweet, and mentally traumatic. "Agh! The awesome me has been contaminated! I have been infected with his prissiness and aristocracy! It's too late for me! Run and save yourself, West!" "Oh, shut it, you uncouth loudmouth!"

Dragging himself across the floor, Prussia firmly latched onto his younger brother. "West… listen… I hid… the gold… in the… aghhhhk!" At this, he threw himself onto the floor, dragging Germany down with him. "_Bruder_…"

"Good luck getting him off you, Germany!" Master giggled. "Now, America, I believe there is something you have to say?" America jumped up. "Awesome! Be right back, bros!" He dashed off into one of the closets.

"He'll be back, hang tight England!" Master winked. "You up yet, Germany?" "_Ja_, I've almost got it. _Mein bruder's_ got an iron grip." The Germanic nation crawled out from under his older brother, who was still on the floor, moaning in agony. Just in time to get knocked to the floor again by a happy, flying Italian, in fact! "Ve~, I get to hug Germany!"

The other Italian, on the other hand, was not so happy. "Oi, potato bastard! Get your stupid hand off my _frate_- mmphh!" Spain, in the nick of time, had decided to go into distraction mode and had thrown himself onto the enraged nation, firmly pressing his lips onto his own. Romano was surprised, of course, looking like he was about to castrate Spain was an understatement, but 5 seconds later decided to give up and let the Spaniard take over and distract him properly (causing Master and Japan to nearly bleed to death again).

"Here I am, dudes! You can all celebrate now!" The closet door crashed open, revealing an overenthusiastic American. "I have a present for you, Iggy!" "Oh, bloody hell, what is it now?!" England wasn't as enthusiastic. "This better be worth my time."

America blushed. "Well, I really want you to know how much I love you, so I made you something." England's frown was immediately replaced with a look of surprise. "You… made something for me? You git…" "Yeah. I hope it's okay. I worked really hard on it, so I want you to have it." England looked down, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You didn't have to, you know. You could have just told me or something stupid like that." America smiled. "Well, yeah, but that's not how I roll, ya know? I want you to know how special you are to me. So that's why I made you this!" He held up something small and round.

"What… is that…" England took it in his hands. "… a hamburger?!" "Yep! I replicated it to look just like your food! It took a lot of work, but I finally did it! I really hope you like it!" "You idiot, my food is not gray and smoking! It's fine cuisine! You just too stupid to know good food when you see it!"

"Aw, at least look at what is says on the inside!" America pouted. "Oh, fine!" England lifted up the bun to find the words "I 3 You, England" engraved onto the rock hard insides. "You bloody idiot…"

"That is sweet and all, _da_." Russia interrupted. "But I think my China's dare has made him unhappy." He gestured to the small Oriental man in arms, who was attempting to strangle the other nation, screaming "WHERE ARE MY HELLO KITTIES?! WHERE DID YOU TAKE THEM?! GIVE THEM BACK, YOU MONSTER! GIVE THEM BACK!" "Calm down, _moy dorogoy_, your stuffed kitties are perfectly safe!" "SO YOU DID TAKE THEM!" "I just wanted China to come see me!" "I WOULDN'T COME NEAR YOU WITH A 39 AND A HALF METER POLE, YOU CREEP!"

"Wasn't there another dare that we were supposed to act out, Master?" Germany asked inquisitively. "Ve~, she's still in the corner. She seems to really like my _fratello_ and Big Brother Spain!" Italy pointed toward the corner, where Master was valiantly attempting to stop the flow of blood from her nose while watching Spain and Romano with rapt attention, who were still goin' at it like rabbits. It didn't look she was going anywhere for a while.

**Oh gosh, how long was I gone?! Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I've just been caught up with school and the musical at my school 'cause it's my freshman year and all! I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me! I most likely have relatives in your country!**

And I'm so behind! Oh gosh! Could you do me a HUGE favor, guys, and not post any more dares until I give the okay? I am SO far behind that if you guys keep being as awesome as you are, I'll never catch up. It's my fault I know, but still! I'll let you know when you can start torturing our beloved nations again, I promise!

Anyway, I'm going on vacation for Christmas (stupid Florida, I'm probably the only person on Earth who doesn't want to spend her Christmas at Disney World), so I'll not update for at least a week, but I promise that I will try to get one in tomorrow, and if I can't (or forget, I'm sorry, I'm forgetful), I will get a chapter done in 2 to 3 weeks time! 

**Goodnight, everybody! ;)**


End file.
